leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FelisaeNoctus/Khiari, the Secret Keeper
Construction Zone! Heavy work in progress! Numbers are rough estimates and placeholders for the moment. Images are also placeholders, and are © Grinding Gear Games. Placeholder headshot art © Omar Dogan. Assassin, Mage, Stealth, Support |date = TBA (2013-09-12) |health = 55 |attack = 35 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 445 (+75) |damage = 49 (+3.2) |range = 525 (ranged) |armor = 15 (+3.6) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.1%) |healthregen = 4.7 (+0.70) |speed = 350 |resource = Energy }}Khiari, the Secret Keeper is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Each time Khiari uses an ability, she will immediately stealth for 1.5 seconds or until her next basic attack or ability use, and dodges all basic attacks and non-AoE abilities for the first 0.3 seconds. Khiari's supportive abilities, if targeting an ally, will also apply to herself at reduced effectiveness as stated in the ability. }} Each spike thrown is dipped in a custom made poison, and auto attacks made will cause the target to take additional magical damage over 4 seconds. Repeated attacks will only refresh this duration. |leveling= |description2= Khiari throws an arc of 5 spikes with just a touch of extra poison, in a 60º cone in front of her. These spikes prioritize enemy champions, each spike will only hit one enemy, and each enemy will only be hit by one spike. |leveling2= |range= 400 |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= energy }} Khiari frees target allied champion's body and mind, granting them increased movement, attack speed, attack damage and ability power for 3 seconds. Khiari shares the same movement bonus, but no attack speed or damage. If Khiari uses the Mark on herself, she will gain the full benefits. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= energy |range= 650 }} Target allied champion is healed and gains a damage shield for 5 seconds. Khiari shares each at reduced effectiveness. If Khiari uses the Mark on herself, she only gains the primary effect. |leveling= |description2 = Marks target enemy champion, dealing damage over time, reducing their movement speed by 25% and their damage dealt by 15% for 3 seconds. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= Energy |range= 650 }} Target enemy champion's fate is sealed, and Khiari begins to track her victim. After channeling her ki, Khiari teleports behind the target and strikes a lethal blow. If Destiny Mark kills the target, it is replaced by Destiny's Hand for the next 8 seconds. |leveling = of target's missing health)}} 1.5 seconds |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost |range = 1750 }} Fate sets its gaze on another enemy champion, guiding Khiari to her victim. After channeling her ki, Khiari teleports behind the target and strikes a lethal blow. If Destiny's Hand kills the target, it can be recast within the next 8 seconds. If Destiny's Hand remains unused within 8 seconds, it reverts to Destiny Mark and begins the cooldown. |leveling = of target's missing health)}} 0.75 seconds |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost |range = 1750 }} }} Background Background to come! Character Concept An attempt at making a support character that uses energy. Energy seems to be fitting of the ninjas in general, so that's what her concept became! In particular, a ninja who's practiced in several techniques not commonly known to others, or created new permutations of old ones. Ability details are planned! Category:Custom champions